The Get Together
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Okay, firstly this is a one shot. Ash and Dawn have decided for all their friends to get together for a few days, This story is based on Truth or Dare, but may be a little different, Pearlshipping, a little bit of Pokeshipping if seen in that way.


**Hiya to all of you guys, I got such a good idea (to me), that I just had to do it now!!! Firstly this is Pearlshipping, but may not come out the way it is planned, I make things up as I go along, but it is only a one shot, ok here goes, it is set on truth and dare, some of you are thinking 'Not another truth and dare one!!", I would think the same thing but this one includes ALL the main characters, so it partly humour, drama and romance. But I admit, not TOO much romance, I don't think doing too much romance is a good way to expand your understanding of story telling/ writing. JUST SAYING MY FEELINGS. Okay, here it goes….**

Ash - 15

Dawn -14

May - 14

Misty - 15

Zoey - 15

Brock - 19

Tracy - 16

Gary - 15

Max - 10

Kenny - 14

Paul - 16

Drew - 15

* * *

They all wanted to meet, to see each other again, it had been along time and Dawn had begged Ash to arrange a little get together with all his friends. Along with Dawn's childhood friends too, except an unexpected Paul. Ash was against the idea in the first place of Paul joining, but Brock doesn't like people getting left out because of what they did in the past. Typical Brock. Ash met the group in Sunyshore City where he had successfully grabbed himself the eighth badge. They all had met at the harbour, where all the group down the steps and stepped onto the gorgeous region of Sinnoh.

"Oh my, this place is beautiful!!!" May blurted out, the rest ignored her and looked around, Ash and Dawn grinned to each other in amusement, they looked at their happy friends, walking around the breezy harbour.

Gary walked up to the two of them,

"Thanks you two, I'm sure a get together is just what we all need!" he put his hands on Ash's and Dawn's shoulder.

"Definitely." Dawn and Ash said in sync. Dawn continued,

"We all needed sometime together and since Ash still has a few months till the league, we really would have liked to see each other again, along with new friends." she smiled.

"Speaking of which… I still need to introduce you to some of them!" Ash realised and Dawn nodded. He took Dawn's hand and dragged her to a few of his buddies.

"Dawn, this is Tracy and Misty ," He pointed at each of them, Dawn shook each of their hands. While un-gripping her hand from Tracy's, Tracy said,

"It is great to finally meet you, Ash talks about you non-stop!" he smiled.

Dawn looked puzzled and looked to the raven haired boy,

"Is that true?" She asked, she smiled her bubbly smile, Ash couldn't resist.

"Well…yeah I ….." He stopped

Misty was watching the conversation, taking personal interest into it.

A few minutes passed by… Ash introduced her to everyone he needed to. Max was overjoyed to meet a new girl, not to mention one that he loved like another sister, which May was a bit jealous about, bt truthfully, no one would notice anyway.

"Okay, I am sure that is enough site seeing of the harbour, let's get inside." They all nodded, Misty ran over to Ash's side and started to wonder..

"_I wonder how he is doing, does he ever think of me, does he have feelings for me," _She looked on over to the beautiful maiden Dawn, jealousy flooded through her, she held her bag tight, "_Does he ever think of her?"_

Ash noticed and looked at her

"You okay?" he put on his worried face, he knew something was up, but he also knew that if you denied an answer made by Misty, you were in big trouble.

"I'm good." she kept looking at the cheery girl who was talking to the brown haired May. She shrugged to herself and looked up at Ash, who was now looking at Dawn, grinning away. She wondered a bit more. Before they knew it, they were at the Pokemon centre. They walked inside, two at a time, with obviously Paul by himself.

"Who is that guy?" Misty asked Ash, Ash looked at the purple haired Paul, his grin turned into a frown.

"That's just Paul.." he put his hands inside his pockets and walked ahead. They all sat in the lobby, waiting for what to do next. It was late anyway, the group went to their separate dorms and slept

* * *

**Next Day, in the garden..**

They all laid on the green grass, flowers dancing in the breeze, the branches swaying, pokemon playing etc.

"I don't know about you, but I am getting EXTREMLY bored." Drew said aloud.

May supported herself up and looked at the bored Drew, "Why don't we play a game?"

"Like what." he replied.

Dawn shot herself up with a sparkle in her eye, "I know, let's play Truth or Dare!"

Tracey shot up too, "Yeah, it's been so long since I played that!"

"Jeez, can't we play something else?" Kenny and Ash complained. They looked at each other, Kenny never had a liking of Ash, he was too jealous. Paul said nothing, he was lying against a log.

Misty got up, "Come on Ash, it'll be fun!" the only reason why she said this is because the game would be good way of trying to get Ash's feelings out. He shook his head, Misty's dreams were crashing down, but Dawn saved them when she said one word that got Ash's head spinning.

"Please." she smiled and looked at Ash, she knew Ash couldn't say no to a girl with a pretty smile,(he confessed a few weeks ago that she had the most amazing smile). Ash's face went red and he had to pull his cap down to hid the feeling. He looked up again, she was still smiling, everyone else was just watching. chuckling too at the amusement of Ash's face.

"OKAY FINE THEN!" He shouted. Dawn giggled,

"I always can get around you Ash Ketchum !"

"You gave up already!" Kenny was disappointed.

"Come on Kenny!" Gary Oak said. Everyone stared at Kenny, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Fine then." Everyone cheered at the reply.

They all gathered in a circle, a big one, Dawn ran to her bag and started to rummage around.

"Dawn, what are you doing." she ignored the brown haired girl and brought out what seemed to be a plastic bottle, she then walked on over, everyone watched her, wondering what she was doing, although, I'm sure Brock had an idea. She sat next to brown eyed boy and placed the water bottle in the middle.

"What is that for?" Drew asked.

"Spin the bottle." she smiled

"But I thought we were playing truth or dare, aren't we?" He asked in confusion.

" Yeah, but, what I was thinking is that we go around the circle starting from Ash…" she stopped to see the reaction on Drew's face, who was still confused. "And then we spin the bottle and who ever the lid points to is the person who has to do the challenge or answer a question, get it."

"Oh, so the person who is making the question or challenge up, has someone to give it to, so he or she won't get confused on who to ask and it makes it easier for them!" He finally understood, so did the rest.

"You get it now, so we start from Ash to ask" Dawn replied and looked at Ash. Ash reached out to spin the bottle, he slowly placed his hand on the bottle and twisted it round. Around and around it went, pointing to each of the players but not stopping, a few seconds later the tempo of the bottle started to fall and was finally choosing a player. _Misty, Ash, Dawn, Tracey, Brock, Gary, Drew, May, Max, Kenny, Max, Misty, Ash etc. _It stopped pointing at the green haired man who was full of excitement,

"Typical, okay Ash shoot!" Drew said

"Truth or Dare?." Ash questioned

"Dare." Drew said with amusement.

"Hmm," Ash thought and thought, and then came up with a good one, "I dare you, to jump into the lake just about a few yards from here!" you all must be thinking 'that's easy.' Well, Drew had recently gone to the barbers to have his hair done and Drew kept on complaining if anyone got to near.

"ASH, YOU KNOW I JUST HAD MY HAIR DONE!"

Everyone sent out a roar of laughter, finding it hard to bare with.

"COME ON DO IT!!! IT WAS ONLY A TRIM!" Dawn shouted while laughing at the same time.

"But I'll get soaked!"

"JUST DO IT." Everyone roared.

"NO!" he said

"Fine, then you can't make someone else do one of your challenges for a turn, okay?" Dawn raved on

"As long as I don't get my hair wet, I'm fine with it!" He said relieved, everyone else laughed.

"Sorry Ash, looks like Drew wouldn't do it, so why don't we spin again and see who else would like to do the dare?" Dawn asked, Ash shook his head.

"Nah, I'll let you have a go, anyway, it will come back to me, won't it?" he replied, she smiled happily.

"Thanks Ash, are you sure?" he nodded.

Again the 'choosing' system, but with Dawn spinning he bottle. _Round and around it went,_ it stopped again, only to point at Ash Ketchum who was surprised.

"What you know, Ashy Boy has a go now." Ash looked at the amused Gary, Ash wasn't impressed though, wasn't he, as we all would know.

"Shut up with the 'Ashy Boy' thing already, okay Dawn, I pick Dare." he blurted out

"I dare you to … take that flower and eat it!" he stared at her, and gave a shrug. He got up and picked the flower, he checked it to make sure there weren't any bugs on it, he gave a groan. He put it in his mouth, Dawn just looked on, jaw open, she thought at least that there would be a little argument. He ran on over to Dawn side and sat.

"Well…" she said a little shruck.

"Not bad, here look!" he opened his mouth showing the chewed bits of flower, teasing her, Dawn's face was priceless and she fell back into Tracey, who was shocked himself.

"ASH CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" They all shouted, Ash spitted out the bits and started to laugh,

"Ha, Dawn your face!" He blurted out and fell on his back and started laughing like a maniac.

"Put a sock in it!" She jumped onto him and slapped her hand over his mouth. Everyone was giggling, even Paul was enjoying it. Max went over to the pinned down Ash, he opened his bottle of water, Ash knew what was coming.

"PAY BACK!" Dawn and Max shouted, he poured it onto Ash's face, Ash pushed Dawn off and started gasping for air, he crazily shook his head, water went everywhere, mostly on Dawn.

"Your like Shaymin!!!" she shouted.

"Ha ha, very funny." Dawn giggled she went to her bag again to retrieve a towel, then

She knelt down and started to dry his hair. Ash was relaxed, she smiled while rubbing the black hair of the trainer, "Okay Tracey your turn to spin it!" Tracy nodded and reached for the bottle, _round and round it went…_

"Hay, time to make you suffer!" he pointed to May who was frightened.

"I pick TRUTH!" she urgently said

"Oh man.." Tracy said in disappointment, "Did you really lick the fork I used on the ship on the way here at dinner on Tuesday?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!"

A sigh of relief filled the air.

"Me next!" May spun it, it hit, well it just had to be Mr Drew.

"Shoot!" Drew said in disappointment. May smirked at him. "Okay Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he gulped

"OKAY I DARE YOU TO DO THE CHALLENGE THAT ASH WANTED YOU TO DO!"

"JUMP IN THE LAKE!" He shouted

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

He got up and started pacing around the area. "You guys are gonna keep given me this challenge unless I do it now, aren't you."

"Pretty much." Kenny said

"FINE." Drew kept on running to the lake, May went with him to make sure he did it.

A few minutes passed,

"Hay, Look at Drew" Dawn shouted aloud. Drew was soaked from head to toe, and his hair was all in different places on his head, and he didn't look very happy. However, it did make the group laugh.

"I had to push him in." May said with glee

Everyone chuclkled at the sight. Drew stepped near Ash and a bit of water came out of his mouth, "You have to pay for this damage!" He shouted, and pointed to is hair.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!" Ash shouted

Drew smirked and sat down with a groan.

"My turn!" Zoey shout she span the bottle, _round and round it went. _It pointed to Kenny.

"Okay, truth or dare." she asked.

"Dare." he replied, she looked around, she saw Paul, leaning on the log in peace, mischief danced away in her eyes, " I dare you to use.. Prinplup's Drill Peck on Paul!"

"No problem." Everyone was afraid now, Paul was the most uptight guy the had ever seen, Kenny took out his Prinplup. They sneaked over to the sleepy Paul. Everyone looked away, suddenly.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Kenny and Prinplup sprinted away. Paul followed

"GET BACK HERE! I' M GONNA KILL YOU!" Everyone roared with laughter.

"I'm good.." Zoey admired herself, Max snatched the bottle from her hand.

"My turn," Max shouted. He spun it, it pointed to Brock, "Okay Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"HOW COME YOU NEVER GET A GIRL, COME ON IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD." a small gale went by. Silence.

"No comment."

**Several Minutes Later**

"GOD THAT WAS NASTY," Brock shouted, everyone gave a shout, "NEVER EAT A DRY ORAN BERRY, THEY ARE TOO DRY, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT WATER, DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY?"

Another uproar of laughter. Ash got up to get bottle of water.

"Okay it is my turn, spinning now!" Misty said, it spun and spun and stopped, to Ash Ketchum.

"_This is my chance, _Okay Truth or Dare" she said curious

"Um okay, I pick Truth." Ash said

"Okay, I have been itching to ask this question so bad." Everyone looked at each other

"Okay, shoot!" Ash said with a cheery face.

He looked at Dawn, who was looking back in wonder, "Do you like Dawn."

Everyone's eyes widened, they all waited for Ash's answer, "And I mean love, not a friend, not a sister, something more then them lot." Misty was serious, everyone knew it even Brock knew it. Ash looked towards Dawn who was blushing, but in shock too. She kept looking at the ginger haired girl who was demanding an answer.

"I.. I…" Ash stuttered, he froze.

"Well," Misty got up and tapped her foot on the ground. "What is the answer."

He looked away, he looked at Dawn, he didn't take her eyes off of her. He wanted to see the reaction, he needed to know the girl's feelings, see if they were the same.

Once he had the confidence, he said it loud and proud, "I do!"

Shock was all over the area, Misty's heart sank, not only hers, so did Kenny, Kenny got up and walked off, but Misty kinda .. smiled she finally knew the truth, relief fled through her body, she was more at peace.

"Finally." she whispered to the winds.

"What," Ash was so surprised, he always knew Misty liked him, but he never saw the day that she was happy for him, "What you mean." she shook her head and stood next to Dawn and knelt down.

"Your so lucky, be happy." Misty whispered into her ear. Dawn and Ash froze, without knowing, May spun the bottle. It pointed at Ash again!

"KISS HER YOU TWAT!" she screamed out.

Misty ran behind Ash and Dawn and pushed their heads together, Ash's lips brushed against Dawn's, they held the pose for a few seconds, neither of them wanted to separate, but they eventually needed some air. When they parted they looked into each others eyes, both smiling.

"I've always loved you." he whispered and hugged her, she hugged him back, smiling her bubbly smile, he kissed her on the forehead.

Everyone screamed with joy. They finally got them together.. Well, to tell you the truth…. That was their plan all along.

**DONE, this was randomly done, so please no flames, few errors, review please, plus 'The Secret' chapter 10 is gonna be done soon (5****th**** April 2009). **


End file.
